Extension mobility typically enables “hotelling,” which typically allows a user to enter an office and configure a phone in that office to assume an extension and a default configuration of the user. Hotelling is often suitable for users who do not have assigned offices, but are free to use any of multiple offices in a one or more buildings. Hotelling may also provide logoff functionality that allows a user to prevent unauthorized persons (such as janitors) from placing outgoing phone calls.